


Raindrops

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches Tom on a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Marvel. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The character of Thomas "Tom" Hiddleston is based on a real person, and no offence is intended. 
> 
> A prompt by sentientblueberry for [this](http://capsforeskin.tumblr.com/post/89875171312/emotional-drabble-prompts) challenge. (#44) 
> 
> Not betaed (yet?)

The sound of raindrops splattering against the windows was almost soothing. Night was falling, and with it came a serenity that one would not often experience in the house that Tom and his infamous lover shared. Usually, there would be mischief abound, there might be fights, loud or silent, or sometimes laughter and other happy noises. Tonight however, it was mostly quiet, save for Tom muttering under his breath, or the soft clink of his teacup hitting the saucer after he had a sip. 

The actor had spent all afternoon reading through scripts, marking parts he found interesting or which he had to research more, tossing aside finished ones and burying them under slips of paper with his notes, only to fish them back out and flipping through the pages to find a certain passage. Most days when this happened, Loki would try to distract his lover from it. He would hide some of the pages, or wreak some kind of havoc in another room just to get Tom’s attention. 

Today however, Loki had not done a single such thing, and, if Tom would have noticed, he would have been incredibly suspicious. Since he was so immersed in his work though, he had not paid any attention to his lover for the last few hours. 

Loki himself had spent this time lounging on the couch in the living room, staring utterly mesmerized at Tom. Today he had not seen the scripts as rivals for the actor’s attention but had instead decided to focus on his lover. The god had witnessed with how much vigour and enthusiasm Tom went about his work, and Loki had felt compelled to compare this ardour to his own magic studies, where he buried himself into a book or even just a single spell for hours or maybe days on end. 

The god knew how much Tom loved acting, and had often witnessed the act of transformation that his lover underwent on set or onstage. Yet, until now, Loki had not understood that there was more to an actor’s work than reciting the lines or portraying emotions. No matter how chaotic it was, working with and through his scripts was just another display of love from Tom for his profession, and today Loki had finally realized that while watching his lover, mesmerized by the sheer fascination the actor had for the words and stories that he might bring to life someday.


End file.
